The Warrior Cats Show 6!
by flash6004
Summary: Get ready for the best show of your life! Flash and the crew interview Crowfeather and Mistystar, read fan mail, and introduce the newest crew members of the show! Two tails up!


_**The Warrior Cats Show!**_

**Narrator: Please welcome your host Flash! **

**Flash: Hello! O.o Welcome my crew: Smokefang, Rainwillow, Sloefur, and Cash!**

_**They run towards her, panting. **_

**Smokefang: The suspense is over!**

**Flash: Well, if there are more comments I can make some expectations… ^.^**

**Rainwillow: Just get on with it!**

**Flash: Fine! First, there is Arabella! She has gray-and-white fur with black lynx points and is auditioning for the TPC.**

_**Arabella walks in, a crazy look in her blue eyes.**_

**Arabella: I'm Flash!**

**Flash: Wrong! I am Flash! The next one is Nightblossom! She is also a TPC, with black fur and amber eyes!**

_**Nightblossom walks in, a leaf, tazer, and sword strapped to her side. **_

**Nightblossom: I hate Firestar!**

**Sloefur: Ok… I feel your pain.**

**Flash: Anyway, we've got a medicine cat, too! Her name is… StarClan, this is long. Its IAMALEETLENINJAKITTY. She has dark brown tabby fur with strange silver eyes! **

**IMALEETLENINJAKITTY: I can heal you with my touch… or make you feel more pain! Bhawahaw!Flash: IMALEE…TLENINJA…KITTY… ugh, that's hard to pronounce, so I'm going to name you Ninja-Kitty. **

**Ninja-Kitty: Fine.**

**Cash: Over there, beside the Bean Bag Pile is the herb store.**

**Ninja-Kitty: Good. **

**Flash: Anyway, today is a special show! There will be **_**two **_**guests! Give it up for the first guest, Crowfeather!**

_**Happily, Arabella and Nightblossom pull the dark tom in.**_

**Flash: *nodding to the new crew members* Thanks. **

**Crowfeather: H-how'd I get here? I remember being in the WindClan camp… then a blur of gray-and-white and black. **

**Flash: No idea! *winking at the camera* Ok! Nightblossom, go ahead and knock him out!Crowfeather: Wait, what?**

_**Nightblossom advances. **_

**Sloefur: I got the paint!**

**Cash: He should be pink. **

**Sloefur: No, blue!**

**Cash: PINK!**

**Sloefur: BLUE!**

**Cash: PINK!**

**Sloefur: Azul! **

**Cash: Azul?**

**Sloefur: That's the Spanish version of blue.**

**Smokefang: How about we let the new-bes decide? **

**Arabella: Rainbow!**

**Nightblossom: I agree.**

_**Five and a half hours later…**_

**Ninja-Kitty: So, Flash, should I start waking Crowfeather up?**

**Flash: *playing video games with Arabella and Nightblossom* Uh, yeah sure!**

_**Ninja-Kitty touches Crowfeather's face. **_

**Crowfeather: *awake* OUCH!**

**Ninja-Kitty: Oh. Did that hurt?**

**Crowfeather: YESSS!**

**Flash: Anyway, your dare shall be… dropped into a volcano!**

_**Crowfeather, Sloefur, and Flash are transported to the top of a volcano.**_

**Crowfeather: I'm not jumping in that!**

**Flash: Yes, you are.**

**Crowfeather: No, I'M NOT!**

**Sloefur: *narrowing her eyes* Look! What's that!**

**Crowfeather: O.o **

_**Sloefur kicks him into the volcano. **_

_**They are transported back to the show.**_

**Crowfeather: Whoa, I'm alive!**

**Flash: Yeah. We've got questions. **

**Crowfeather: Ask me anything.**

**Flash: Which was the best kit? Breezepelt, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, or Lionblaze?**

**Crowfeather: Uh… Breezepelt.**

_**ZAP! **_**(note: he is in the lie detector)**

**Crowfeather: Jayfeather!**

_**ZAP!**_

**Crowfeather: Lionblaze…?**

_**ZAP!**_

**Crowfeather: HOLLYLEAF!**

_**ZAP!**_**Crowfeather: What was that for?**

**Arabella: I dunno. I guess you hate all of them.**

**Flash: Well, I got them all here!**

_**Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather come.**_

**Breezepelt: Daddy! Lets play CATCH!**

**Crowfeather: No, son!**

**Jayfeather: *shouldering Breezepelt away* Yeah! He wants to help me do MATH FRACTIONS!**

**Crowfeather: No. That's boring.**

**Lionblaze: YEAH! He wants to help me with my BATTLE SKILLS!**

**Crowfeather: No.**

**Hollyleaf: He wants to play MOSS-BALL!**

**Crowfeather: NO! *he goes mad***

**Crowfeather: Breezepelt, my little sport. Jayfeather, my little brains. Lionblaze, my little fighter. Hollyleaf, my little princess!**

**Crew: *GASP* **

**Crowfeather: What am I doing? *he storms off.***

**Flash: Well, now its time for our next guest! Give it up for that gray she-cat from RiverClan, Mistystar!**

**Mistystar: Thank you, thank you.**

**Arabella: OMS! Mistystar, you're my fav!**

**Flash: Nightblossom, silence her. **

**Nightblossom: *licking her black lips* Of course. *she grabs her tazer and uses it on Arabella, who falls asleep quickly***

**Ninja-Kitty: Ok… I'll use some feverfew for the pain.**

**Flash: Anyway, Mistystar, who is your secret love?**

**Mistystar: OMS! ITS STORMFUR, TOTALLY! He's SUPER hot! If I ever meet Brook in a dark alley… *growls***

**Flash: Uh-huh. Anyway, you like to swim, right?**

**Mistystar: Yeah?**

**Flash: Good! 'Cause your swimming with sharks!**

**Mistystar: What?**

_**They tie her up, toss her in the pool, and watch as the shark comes closer.**_

**Shark: Hey, baby.**

**Mistystar: I have kits you idiot. **

**Shark: Ok. Then you die!**

_**The shark lunges and sinks his teeth into Mistystar's back. **_

**Flash: Oh. That's why people don't swim with sharks.**

**Cash: That's a permit image in my mind. **

**Mistystar: *dripping wet; blood or water, Flash wasn't sure* So… what next? **

**Sloefur: FAN MAIL TIME!**

**Smokefang: Dear Flash, If you had to choose between Lionblaze or Jayfeather, who'd it be? **

**Flash: Lionblaze. OMS, he's hot. **

**Cinderheart & Heathertail: WE HEARD THAT! O.o **

**Smokefang: Dear Sloefur, Have you ever tried to kill Flash?**

**Sloefur: *winking at the camera* Maybe.**

**Mistystar: What does this have to do with us?**

**Cash: NOTHIN'! *walks where his bag is and digs in it* Ooohhh look! I have Subway Cookies!**

**Sloefur, Arabella, and Nightblossom: SUBWAY COOKIES! **

_**They lung forward and shove him over. **_

**Sloefur: Wait, I should put these I the cloning machine!**_**She does so, and a mountain of the Subway Cookies come.**_

**Nightblossom: THANK STARCLAN! COOKIES!**

**Flash: Awkward. Anyway, Mistystar, lets talk about toms.**

**Mistystar: Only my favorite subject. **

**Smokefang: Uh… I'm gunna go play the Wii.**

**Cash and Ninja-Kitty: We'll join you.**

**Flash: *with a microphone* Give it up for Flash! Listen to my awesome song! No eatin' here to tonight! OH! No eatin' here tonight! Oh! **

**Sloefur: No-no-no- eatin' here tonight, you on a diet! OH!**

**Mistystar: THIS IS SO RANDOM!**

**Ninja-Kitty: Perhaps we should wrap this up. **

**Flash: Kay. I like your style. **

**Ninja-Kitty: Thanks.**

**Flash: Well, that wraps up our show tonight! Sorry about the no-competition anymore type deal, but if you review this, I could maybe squeeze your cat in this. **

**Arabella: I love SUBWAY COOKIES!**

_**You can help with the dares, truths, ideas and more. **_

_**You can make your own mail. **_

_**No swearing! **__**J**___


End file.
